


Christmas Karaoke

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Karaoke, Non Idol AU, Winter, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: The guys decide to spend an evening at a noraebang but the only songs they're allowed to sing are Christmas songs. Spend an evening with them as they have fun and display hidden talents.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Christmas Karaoke

“You’re late,” Minhyuk nags into the phone. “Where are you?”

“Calm down Mom. We’re here.” Changkyun answers. Minhyuk pulls the phone away from his ear as Kyun’s voice seems to echo. “There they are.” Shownu gestures behind Minhyuk, and sure enough when he turns there are the two youngest with Wonho and Kihyun, who was looking distinctly annoyed. 

“You said you were almost here 20 minutes ago! Why are you just now showing up?” Minhyuk exclaims, sounding like a nagging mother. “Aish, let’s just go in, it’s freezing out here.” Kihyun says opening the front door of the noraebang.

Minhyuk bounces up to counter, “Hi! I have a reservation for 7. I know we’re a little late.” The worker just smiles and lets him know that it’s fine. She escorts the group to their room and gathers everyone’s orders.

Hyungwon and Kihyun immediately grab seats on the couch, while Minhyuk and the other maknaes head over to the tablet to start selecting songs from the vast library. They occasionally ask the others for opinions and suggestions. Finally the snacks arrive and the guys have set up the queue with Minhyuk going first, declaring it his right since it was his idea to get together tonight.

He launches into a very pop-y version of Last Christmas, acting out the words passionately and seemingly dedicating the song to Wonho, causing everyone to crack up. Minhyuk, himself, is laughing so hard he can’t finish the last couple lines. He stumbles down from the low stage and falls onto the couch next to Wonho, “Hyung! What did you think?”

Wonho is still chuckling at his friend’s antics, “10/10, for sure. Can’t believe I up and left you for someone else.” His words set Minhyuk and the maknaes off again, both of them already starting on their second drink. Wonho finishes off his first beer and grabs a second, quickly downing half of it before going to take his place on stage.

“Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me,” Wonho begins, face completely serious and foot tapping keeping beat. He makes it halfway through the first verse before breaking character. Wonho goes for a cute pose instead, poking his cheeks which has the crowd laughing. He scans the group, trying to pick on his perfect “Santa”. Wonho’s eyes lock with Shownu’s and it was at that moment, he knew he was the one. 

“Been an angel all year, Santa baby hurry down the chimney tonight.” Wonho sings before playfully blowing a kiss at Shownu who is red (due to more than just the alcohol) as he hides his face. Everyone laughs as Wonho continues to do silly and cute poses for each member before ending the song. 

“So who’s going next?” Wonho asks, sitting back down and taking a swig of his beer.

“I’ll go! Have to show you all how it’s done.” Kihyun grins as he makes his way towards the stage, picking his song. Taking a deep breath, the piano and violins start playing.

“Silent night. Holy night.” He sings softly, really focusing on hitting the right notes. The group looks on in awe and starts to turn on their phone lights, waving them left and right. Kihyun closes his eyes to really get into melody, ignoring the others in favor of making sure his voice never wavered on the high notes. When he finishes the others break out in applause, loudly cheering and whistling. The server that had come in with the second round had even paused to watch the rest of his performance.

“Wow, Hyung,” Changkyun slurred slightly.

“Yeah Hyung, I didn’t know you could sing like that,” Jooheon added, leaning against Wonho. 

Kihyun was red, but they were unsure if it was from performing, their compliments, or the alcohol he had consumed before, either way he climbed down and back to his seat, reaching for another drink. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was really happy that they liked his performance.

“Alright, let’s see you guys do better,” he says instead. The maknaes were never ones to back down from a challenge and happily accepted this one as well. They both quickly finished their drinks and grabbed the mics from the center table. 

“You ready Joohoney?” Changkyun asks, face mostly serious, slight smirk playing along his lips. Joo nodded and Kihyun just waved his hand in a motion clearly indicating he was less than impressed. He begins to grin when the first notes of Jingle Bells, figuring that the song was even near the same level as Silent Night.

“Uh...uh...you ready I.M?” 

“You know it,” Kihyun begins to roll his eyes again when Jooheon begins rapping the first several lines of the song, he ends up freezing then scowling. His reaction makes Wonho and Minhyuk to laugh at him. They maknaes are able to rap until they start the second Dashing through the snow verse when Hyungwon, who has had a few drinks, gets up and pretends to be DJing and Minhyuk hops up and begins to dance. They spend the rest of the song gasping out words in between fits of giggles.

Everyone takes a break, just letting songs play while drinking and eating, telling stories and playing jokes. Feliz Navidad begins to play and Minhyuk drags Hyungwon on stage and forces him to sing. Hyungwon, drunk by now, stumbles his way through the song, shouting the parts he does know rather loudly and causing the other five men to yell and cover their ears playfully. Minhyuk and Hyungwon dance around the stage until Minhyuk steps to far and tumbles off and straight into Wonho’s lap, who by now, also, very drunk.

Wonho looks up at him, a bit confused and asks him, “Does this mean you’ll take me back?”

Minhyuk blinks at him for a few moments before remembering his song to the elder and begins to giggle. “Sure hyung, but don’t do it again.”

Hyungwon didn’t even finish his song after Minhyuk tripped, deciding he was just too tired now. Instead he handed his mic to Shownu and went to sit beside Changkyun, who was nearly asleep on the couch. Hyungwon settled in and used his shoulder as a pillow, sleepily encouraging Shownu to wrap up the night with a rendition of All I Want for Christmas Is You.

Shownu scratches the back of his neck nervously, more sober than the others and not feeling that confident of his voice. The others join in encouraging him, Wonho finally pushes him hard enough that his only option is to stand up or land on the floor. He goes over to the tablet and pulls up the song, everyone in the group is watching now, some more raptly than others as the alcohol continues to work its magic on them.

Shownu’s voice starts low and scratching from disuse, slowly building in tone and confidence when he didn't hear his friends tease or boo him. His range much lower than Kihyun’s but the tone was rich and smooth. By the end of the song, Jooheon had tears running down his cheeks and was holding his best friend while Wonho’s were suspiciously shiny, both touched but also a little sad.

“Hyung, why don’t you have anyone for Christmas yet? You should! You nice and handsome and and…” “Wonho gestures wildly with his well-defined arms.

“He’s muscley. Oh, and sweet and caring,” the maknae helps his hyung out while yawning so his words were a little muffled. “Exactly!”

“That was the last ssssong,” Kihyun says frowning while unsteadily getting to his feet, the alcohol causing him to overly enunciate his S’s. “Let’sss go.” Kihyun continues to grumble about Shownu’s performance to himself. “Wasn’t that good.” “Hmph I can do better and hit that high note.” It was safe to say the Kihyun was salty about how good Shownu’s cover really was.

Everyone attempts to gather their belongings, Hyungwon slipping one of the mics into his jacket pocket thinking it was his phone (Shownu finds it tomorrow and makes him return it.) Shownu being the only one remotely sober makes sure everyone gets home safely before dragging his mostly sleeping roommate up 2 flights of stairs and dumps him on the couch, deciding that he had done his duty and proceeded to make his way to his bed and fall face first and fall asleep completely dressed.


End file.
